


morning has broken

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	morning has broken

Morning has broken  
Es war eigentlich ein ganz normaler Morgen, wie jeder andere auch.  
Zumindest schien es ein normaler Morgen zu sein.   
Die Sonne schien von einem leicht bewölkten Himmel hinunter, die Blümchen reckten sich den wärmenden Strahlen entgegen und die Vögel sangen voller Inbrunst ihren morgendlichen Lieder und trällerten fröhlich. Auf den Straßen drängten sich selbst zu dieser frühen Stunde bereits Kolonnen von Wagen, welche die morgendlichen Geräusche um Hupen bereicherten. Fahrradfahrer und auch erste Fußgänger stritten sich bereits um diese Uhrzeit um ihren Platz im Straßenverkehr und vereinzelt wehten laute und wütende Stimmen an den Häuserfassaden empor.  
Hinter großen, verspiegelten Fenster, hoch über den belebten, hektischen Straßen Oslos, herrschte noch immer angenehme Ruhe und Stille. Der morgendliche Lärm, das Chaos und die Hektik wurde von den dicken Fensterscheiben draußen gehalten, so dass die beiden Männer in dem, in elegantem Grau gehaltenem Schlafzimmer trotz all des Lärms noch immer Ruhe fanden.   
Eng aneinander gedrängt schliefen sie in einem großen Bett, das von ihren Kleidern, in den dunklen Stunden der Nacht achtlos weggeworfen, umgeben war. Die dünne fliederfarbene Seidendecke mit den weiß goldenen Mustern am Rand, deren Farbe die Hand einer Frau in der Einrichtung verriet, betonte die Kurven der ansehnlichen Körper und enthüllte noch mehr nackte, bronzene Haut, als einer der Männer sich verschlafen rührte und sich vorsichtig in den wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen streckte. Die Bewegung schien nun aber auch den anderen Mann nun aufzuwecken und schlecht gelaunt brummend, rollte der Größere sich zur Seite. Lars schmunzelte verschlafen, drängte sich wieder an den warmen, vertrauten Körper und schloss wiederum die Augen.  
Eine wohlbekannte Melodie, ein schriller, durchdringender Klingelton, der die Hektik in ihre kleine Oase der Stille brachte, versuchte nun auch das letzte bisschen angenehme Müdigkeit und Zweisamkeit zu vertreiben, aber Lars knurrte nur ungnädig. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Alexanders Nacken und nuschelte gegen die warme Haut, „Dasch ischt Clasch ...“ „Nur noch fünf Minuten ...“, Alex tastete blindlings nach dem Handy auf dem Nachttisch, gab aber schließlich auf und schien beschlossen zu haben, das Klingeln einfach zu ignorieren. „Alex ...“, murrte Lars, dessen morgendliche Geduld nicht so weit ausgeprägt zu sein schien, wie die des Trainers, und der sich nun aufstützte, nach dem Handy griff, „Los!“ Als Alex aber auch nun nicht reagierte, beugte er sich noch einmal über den Körper des Älteren und hielt das noch immer klingelnde Telefon vor Alexanders Gesicht, „Jetzt mach … Geh schon endlich ran … Er ist dein Chef ...“ „Unser Chef!“, murrte der Trainer und schlug Lars‘ Hand und das Handy beiseite, „Geh du doch ran … immerhin vögelt er deinen Bruder ...“ „Er ruft aber dich an ...“, widersprach Lars störrisch und ließ das Handy neben Alexander auf das Kopfkissen fallen, „Los … Und telefoniere draußen … Ich will schlafen ...“  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzen setzte Alex sich endgültig auf, griff nach den erst besten Kleidungsstücken und streifte das Shirt, das eindeutig Lars gehörte und ihm zu kurz war über, bevor er den Anruf mit einem letzten, sehnsuchtsvollen Blick auf Lars‘ nacktem, vom Sonnenlicht bemalten Körper, annahm, „Clas … Wehe, das ist nicht wichtig!“


End file.
